The Effect of a Dragon Gaming Addict
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a pervert. That is true. What is also true is that he somehow manages to pull homing grenades out of thin air and punch people in the face while screaming "RENEGADE INTERRUPT!". Not exactly the most normal hero but beggars can't be choosers. Issei x ? ME/HS DxD/The Gamer Crossover. CANCELLED. Issei and the Game of Life Remastered available!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Pilot**

Like many dates in Kuoh Town, the final destination was the Kuoh Park known for its gardens and sculptures, as well the various events from park musicians to food festivals. Yet today there was no such even taking place and only by Yuuma Amano's insistence that Issei Hyoudou came along with her. It was dark and despite the elegant and bright lamp posts it was difficult to see far outside the fountain that his new girlfriend had wanted to see.

"Hey Issei can I ask you a question?"

Issei stopped to paused, looking at a patch of blank space for some reason.

"hm?" he finally answered, "what do you need?"

"can you turn away please?" she pleaded.

Issei did so, "sure."

With his back to her, Yuuma let out a sinister smirk, pleased that she was about commit her act.

"would you die for-"

"RENEGADE INTERRUPT!"

Out of nowhere Issei's flying fist became encased in a golden cage of light as it slammed into Yuuma's jaw. To shocked to realize what even happened, the girl was sent careening into the fountain just as she saw a grenade be tossed towards her.  
It was here that her instincts kicked in as she rolled over and into the water only to see that it _adjusted its trajectory_ towards her.

"Shit!"

The homing grenade exploded point blank and kicked up marble dust and smoke but not enough to comfort Issei as only a few seconds later did Yuuma show her true self. An older, far more mature and sadistic woman whose blackened, studded leather only add to the corrupting and malign vibe emanating from her.

"You…." she snarled, now high in the air upon raven wings, "I'll kill you slowly!"

In her hand was a yellow spear of light, but whereas Issei's punching weapon was made of clear cut holographic geometry, her own construct was a roaring mass of energy shaped into a javelin.  
Her projectile was already in motion before Issei could act but the smile that started to stretch on her face soon disappeared when a blue shimmering barrier sprouted a few inches all around the teen before fading.

Without hesitation Issei whipped his hand out to her and said, "Overload."

All of a sudden the second spear in her hand began to shake and distort as the divine light within it began to rupture and force her to drop the construct as it shattered into nothingness. Now disarmed, Yuuma's now former boyfriend though a screen of homing grenades that exploded all around her.  
Though disoriented the Fallen Angel attempted to fly high only for the tracking explosives to be followed by another grenade that began to glow; without even the chance to shield herself Yuuma soon convulsed as the immense current flew through her nervous system, electrical arcs dancing around her body in a violent salsa.  
By the time it was over the Fallen Angel had crashed to the ground, having broken half a dozen bones in her fall. Issei proceeded to approach his ex-girlfriend, with his light encased fist clenching a small glowing mass.

Foot on her stomach, Issei loomed over her as he frowned, "Yuuma-chan do you mind telling me why I shouldn't incinerate you?"

* * *

Issei never knew that Fallen Angels could be so cowardly or self-serving. All it took was a death threat and she spilled out her real name Raynare and the fact that she took matters into her own hands and tried to kill him over the potential threat his powers could be; completely against the clear cut order to only observe him.  
Without a weapon, Isse had to use his abilities and would've exhausted himself if he used a maximum of two more besides the primed plasma projectile awaiting to be fired in his hand. What was worse was that every other ability was on cooldown, to his chagrin as the clock symbol still floated over the icons in the corner of his eye.  
Incinerate as it is called was not meant to be held in the hand for longer than three minutes before breaking down and he had it for two and a half.  
The teen had already killed dozens of times before and this was not the first seductress to make an attempt on him. Of that dozen not one death was easy for him to get over. If he wanted to Raynare could be another tick mark on his kill counter but he had yet to finish off a downed opponent, let alone one frightened and...defecating; be it from fear or the electrocution screwing with her bowels he did not know.  
In front of him, aloft in two transparent panel were two bold lines, one in white and blue, the other red and black:

 **Paragon - Mercy  
Renegade - Execute**

Spare her and risk her return or to put her down at the cost of his conscious; if he hesitated a choice would be made for him, his body would act against his own will and consequences not always given. So he stood there, ironically to her looking like a demon prepared to slaughter a victim. Seconds seemed like hours as his mind continued to flip flop between decisions.  
Only at two minutes and fifty five seconds did he start to flex his hand…

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou - Engineer**

 **Homing Grenade** \- throw a grenade that homes in on targets before detonating  
 **Arc Grenade** \- throw a grenade that discharges a high voltage electrical current  
 **Overload** \- disrupts mechanical, electronic, and magical processes  
 **Incinerate** \- fire an incendiary projectile of hot plasma.

* * *

 **A/N:** Good god I just found out that The Gamer is going to be on hiatus D:  
I wrote this up just out of an idea that spontaneously sprang up in my head and I admit that It may die as quick as it was born.  
 **P.S. what do you call the written prose version of pilots anyway? I want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Different Route

**Chapter 2: A Different Route**

 **Mercy**

Incinerate was a creation of his gauntlet, a device called the omni-tool. As fitting its name, It is a calculator, computer, smartphone, printer, camera, science instrument, and most importantly: an assembler. It is from here that explosive elements and sophisticated electronic and propulsion systems are synthesized then assembled into homing grenades, the replacement parts for the hidden personal shield, and it was from this super machine that he could take in gases filtered from the atmosphere, heat them to sun temperatures, and encase it in a propelled electromagnetic shell.

In that last moment he whipped the hand to the side, firing a glowing white incendiary projectile that melted the stone into a molten liquid mass.

 **Out of Energy**

The small screen that had popped up was unnecessary as he already began to feel the exhaustion setting in. Though weakened and therefore helpless, Issei did not want to murder if he wanted to.

What would come next would entirely depend on his acting skills and whether Yuuma was more afraid of her life than she would desire her revenge.

* * *

Yuuma Amano AKA Raynare blinked and looked to see the damage that would have happened to her had he been less merciful. She would've said something if not for her ex boyfriend grabbing her by the throat with both hands and glaring with the look of a man who fought and killed a dozen times over.

"now." he answered, "if I ever see you step one FOOT in Kuoh I will _personally_ wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze."

Issei's hand tightened, now making it difficult for the Fallen Angel to breath, "like so."

"are we clear?" he growled.

She didn't answer, to intimidated by the apparent killer on top of her.

"are. we. clear?"

Yuuma slowly began to nod.

"Good."

Sharp pain was felt to the side of her face before she lost consciousness; she would later wake up and turn herself disobeying direct orders, bargaining what she knew of Issei as well.

* * *

Issei was in a foul mood. His date with the huge oppai girl turned out to be another hit on his life and the worst part was that it was completely unrelated to his current situation.

In his home the teen was in the middle of venting frustration at a sandbag with a variety of holographic implements. Punching, kicking, stabbing, and at some points blasting the inanimate object with vented anger.

Omni-Fist encased his fist in armor and simply bolstered punching power, for the most part it was effective as a surprise weapon and was strong enough to take down most opponents with a solid hit; but it was also short ranged and was so indiscreet that he unconsciously shouting "RENEGADE INTERRUPT" would matter little.

That in mind he took suggestions from certain...colleagues of his to expand the Omni-tools template database.

Omni-Blade was a punch blade construct mounted upon the forearm, Omni-Shield was a large rectangular shield project over omni-blade resistant to physical, magical, thermal, and chemical attacks.

Though unwieldy in his opinion he danced around the sandbag in deadly light show with both arms equipped with Omni-tools that alternated between blade and shield modes. Most of the time was discovering what maneuvers were either impractical or likely get him killed. Only after constant reconfiguring and near exhaustion did a screen confirming his new found abilities displayed.

 **New Abilities:**

 **Omni-Blade - creates a punch dagger type blade over the forearm.**

 **Omni-Shield - creates a large shield over the Omnitool**

There was a knock at the door, and Issei ignored it. He was not willing to go to that school at the moment nor do anything else outside.

Nevertheless someone still knocked even after they got the hint.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted.

Continued knocking. So much knocking that Issei had finally lost it; still sweating undressed for the cold autumn he ran to the front door, irritated to the boiling point.

"ALRIGHT WHO THE FUCK IS TRYING TO BOTHER-"

Issei stopped, as in front of him was a slightly older and mature japanese woman with raven black ponytail. She was beautiful, lady-like, and most concerning one of the three most popular girls at his school.

Akeno Himejima looked surprised for only a second before smiling and beginning to blush a deep red.

"ara ara Buchou was right. You are quite a _beast_."

 **Akeno Himejima - Devil Queen, Vice President of the Occult Research Club**

 **-Former half fallen/half human, reincarnated devil-**

 **Holy Lightning - cast streams of divine lightning.**

 **Queen's Piece - increases strength, speed, and magic capability**

 **Renegade - threaten her and force her to explain everything.**

Issei ignored the interrupt as he realised that besides his gym shorts he was naked and exposed his sweaty, lean, battle-derived muscle to the open air.

"~well Issei-kun~" she flirted, "would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

 **Yes**

 **Why?**

 **No**

 **Hell No! (renegade)**

"Why?" he asked.

She blinked before smiling again, "Please~? Pretty please~?"

At the same time she squeezed her large breasts together with her arms as emphasis and gave of a very feminine pout. To any man other man his age, especially one high on adrenaline and had a particular love for breasts, their will power would've broken already.

'OPPAI!' he screamed in his mind, 'MUST...RESIST OPPAI!'

 **Seduction Resisted.**

"YATTA!" he shouted in victory.

Only to be faced with an awkward confused stare.

 **Awkward level has increased.**

 **Awkward (7/10) - that moment when a Jewish Hydra Agent realise that the Hydra are nazis**

"Ahem." he coughed, "spill it."

"fine. fine." she continued, "The Occult Research Club's president would like to talk to you?"

"about what?"

Akeno licked her lips "about your _tantalizing_ display against Yuuma-chan Issei-kin~. I never knew you had it in you."

Issei's mood quickly darkened again, "how do you know?"

She didn't answer and was unfazed when Issei slammed his Omni Tool activated fist on the door frame, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"ufufufu" she chuckled, "come along and find out~"

Gritting his teeth, Issei quickly closed the door to change and quickly went out in a simple shirt and shorts. To onlookers it would appear to be a date, especially to the students of Kuoh Academy who silently began railing against Issei, the Oppai Baka of the Perverted Trio for even being near one the two Great Onee-samas. The teen in question grumbled as he was dragged along, blackmail and witnesses preventing him from considering the Renegade option he discarded.

'If only dad was here.' Issei lamented in his mind as they neared Kuoh Academy, 'He could help.'

* * *

Its head snapped back down then back up. If it was human or at the least a sentient organic humanoid it would've been identified as a sneeze.

For that certain machine the traditional japanese omen was unscientific and illogical; then again the entity was observed by its former colleagues to behave...human in personality.

Regardless the platform knew that it was that time of year again and proceeded back towards Kuoh; consensus insisted that they visit their ward Issei regularly.

"uggh….."

It looked down towards the black feather winged creature identified as a fallen angel. Subspecies of a race found in local religious scriptures. This fallen angel in particular was identified as one of five responsible for the massacre of a small pacifist quaker community in the US that had no strategic value. Around him were the other four, two with snapped necks and the other two death by buckshot administered to the spinal column and rear of the skull.

"Fallen Angel Dohnaseek as a result of your actions this platform has reached consensus in your fate." stated the machine.

The business end of a SPAS 12 was soon placed exactly 1 cm between the left and right eyebrow and 2 cm above the nose, a single cold glowing light peering down at winged man who gazed up at the cold, unblinking cyclopean light with fear.

"Termination will commence in 5...4...3...2...1…"

*BANG*

"Life Signs at zero. Target has been terminated."

A rustling sound caused it to snap its lidless one eye towards the brush just as a long black haired woman ran away for dear life.

"Fallen Angel Identified. Raynare. Female Age 135. No known charges. Witness."

A spent shell flew out of the SPAS 12 as it was rotated exactly 90 degrees parallel and pointed with one arm towards the girl.

"Terminating witness."

*BANG*

* * *

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Arc Grenade** \- throw a grenade that discharges a high voltage electrical current

 **Homing Grenade** \- throw a grenade that homes in on targets before detonating

 **Incinerate** \- fire an incendiary projectile of hot plasma.

 **Overload** \- disrupts mechanical, electronic, and magical processes

 **Omni-Blade** \- creates a punch dagger type blade over the forearm.

 **Omni-Fist** \- encases hand in an armored fist that bolsters kinetic impact

 **Omni-Shield** \- creates a large shield over the Omnitool

* * *

 **A/N:** I plan for Issei to use mostly Tech Powers. Not so sure about Biotics.

P.S. Short Chapter, I am aware. I didn't want to write anything longer because of pacing.


	3. AN: Going Forward

I have written myself into a corner with the three Gamer Fanfics I have posted. Its something I am not proud of to admit. Red Steel and Effects of a Dragon didn't really capture Issei as a character and the Game of Life's evolving game world was a bit too confusing to readers.

For that reason I am putting my foot down and saying it:

Red Steel Dragon Gamer, Effect of a Dragon Gaming Addict, and Issei and the Game of Life are hereby cancelled.

A rewrite under the name of **Issei and the Game of Life: Remastered Edition** should be up by the time this is posted on all three of my former fics.

It will star an Issei that will REMAIN human, will NOT have Boosted Gear, will NOT have a main pairing with Rias, and will be REASONABLY perverted as in he will be very interested in woman as any more sexually active normal human being would be but not so much to shout and say: "I will be Harem King!"

You will find it in the crossover section with Kamen Rider.


End file.
